Two Guys In a New Dimension
by AbyssEater
Summary: How they ended up here in the first place was still something neither was sure of. But what they were sure of was that a different set of rules were followed here. But, what's life without breaking a couple rules here and there? Boring. So they take matters in their own hands as they set to follow their own rules, with a different set of morals as they've sacrificed enough.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

''Look! They've arrived!''

''Oh my.. They're so handsome~!''

''I know right! I wonder if they're single.''

It was a common scene by now. Everyday they arrived they would be greeted by a horde of girls. They'd blush and mutter amongst each other, stealing glances at the two as a dreamy look entered their face. While the boys would collectively glare at them with a mixture of hatred and envy.

Day after day this would repeat itself and time after time neither would pay them any attention, preferring to enter the school building instead.

They were two boys, both wearing Kuoh's male uniform though with slight modifications which was allowed, thankfully. They left the top two buttons undone and gotten rid of the ribbon that came with it. It felt too restricting otherwise as they were used to more looser clothes.

''Haa.. More boring shit as usual, right Sasuke?'' The one walking on the right asked his friend beside him. He looked to be around 17, 18 years of age with spiky blond hair, a unique shade of blond that made him easily recognizable. His deep blue eyes expressed boredom, even when they were getting not so innocent looks thrown their way.

He yawned, bringing a hand up and scratching his tanned cheek with a finger, his nail moving over the faint whisker marks he held.

''Hn. As expected of course. Let's continue though as these stares are getting on my nerves, Naruto.'' His friend, Sasuke spoke. Much like the blond his expression showed how he currently felt as they entered the building. He brushed away a couple strands of his raven black hair that obstructed his view. His hair had grown longer but unlike his friend his was flat.

No matter what he tried he couldn't get it back to how he had it in his younger years. Though it helped that his Uchiha heritage made it fit really well, especially the lock of hair that was in between his two eyes.

''Tch, look at those two,'' A boy with very short shaved hair muttered in jealousy. ''All those girls fawning over them and they're not even taking advantage! It should be a crime to not even spare them a look!'' He rose a clenched fist to his chest as fire burned in his eyes.

''That's right!'' His friend seconded his wise words as he adjusted his glasses. ''If it were us we'd make sure to lovely girls some attention.'' He giggled perversely as blood began leaking out of his nose. ''What about you Issei? Don't you agree they're wasting their time on those two.''

''I do!'' The last one of the three agreed wholeheartedly. ''They don't appreciate the female form like we do. Look at those looks they're sending them. Why can't they give us the same ones!'' He fell to his knees and looked up at the cloudless sky. ''Why god, why are you doing this to us!'' He was joined by his two friends as they cursed their bad luck, not bothered by the disgusted looks sent their way while doing so.

* * *

A little distance away, a pair of blue eyes looked down upon the proclaimed 'Perverted Trio of Kuoh' with a mixture of incredulity and amusement. All while there were three of them, her gaze was focused on the brown haired one which had been on her radar the past couple days.

''Ara, still watching Hyoudou-kun, Rias?''

''Hm? Oh, Akeno…'' She turned her head to the side, her crimson mane flowing with the motion of her head as her eyes took in the form of her best friend and Queen.

She stopped next to her and stared out of the window as well. Her violet orbs sparkling with the usual amount of mischief. Like herself she was clad in Kuoh's girls uniform which hugged her body almost like a second skin.

Especially her chest department which was even bigger than her own, much to her silent envy. Though she was quite sure Akeno was aware of that.

''My, I'm surprised they haven't been beaten up yet. A new record perhaps?'' She briefly glanced towards a clock that hung on the wall as she shook her head.

''Phrf!'' Rias sputtered when Akeno's long pony tail which was held together by an orange ribbon hit her in the face. ''Damn it Akeno! How many times do I need to tell you not to do that.''

''Ara? I have no idea what you mean Buchou..'' She blinked innocently but Rias didn't buy it one bit. Though she didn't linger on it, instead shifting her gaze back towards the perverts who had gotten back up. ''Any ideas what Sacred Gear he might hold?'' Akeno asked, this time more serious as her eyes followed the trio walking towards the entrance of the school building.

''No, even Koneko wasn't able to find anything out after spying on him for a couple days. Well, she did say it held a power reminiscent of a dragon.''

''A dragon, are you sure about that Buchou?''

''It's a bit hard to believe but Koneko-chan hasn't made a mistake so far so I'm inclined to believe her.''

Akeno hummed at her words as she turned around and slowly walked towards the nearby desk on which several files lay. Looking between them, she seemed to find something of interest as she fished out two from the stack.

''Hoh? What about these two, Rias? They don't seem to have done anything to warrant your attention, haven't they? Though I admit they are rather handsome..'' Her tongue slipped past her lips which were licked in a hungry manner.

''Hm?'' The red head turned her head and seeing what her Queen was going on about. ''Ah, Akeno!'' She called out to her best friend. ''Don't go snooping in my stuff!''

''You didn't answer the question Buchou?''

Already seeing how this was going since she could be as stubborn as herself Rias sighed and ran a hand through her crimson mane as she came to stand next to her and look over the two files.

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

Each of them read. It showed their picture along with basic information such as their name, address and their guardian/parent which in their case was left empty.

They shared the same address but other than that there wasn't much useful information available.

''Tell me Akeno, haven't you noticed anything strange about those two?''

''..Strange?'' Her Queen repeated, blinking a few times as she tried to remember anything that would stand out but not coming up with anything. ''Other than their general lack of interest when it comes to school, which infuriates Sona since their grades are on the higher end, not really. You have?''

''Yes..'' Rias drawled out as she took the files from Akeno's hands. ''Both of them have higher energy reserves than average but something tells me they're suppressing it.. Also, I'm still not sure but I could almost swear that I've caught their eyes change color on numerous occasions by now.''

''Could it be some form of Eye Magic. Or even a Sacred Gear? It would explain their energy reserves being higher than normal.''

''Erh.. I'm not sure honestly. I've caught Naruto-san's eyes change from blue to gold a couple times which was usually accompanied by a brief surge in his energy. Likewise, with his friend I've seen his ones change from onyx to red and.. purple? They looked really strange.'' Rias shook her head. ''Urgh.. Well, that's not important right now. For now I have my work set out for me on getting Hyoudou in my Peerage. Though I'll have my familiar trail them and see if it can't find anything.''

Just then the bell rang, signaling lessons were about to start which they as well had to attend.

* * *

_How much time has passed since first arrived here in this strange, new world?_

_Days? Weeks? Months?_

_All because of a mishap with a Time and Space Jutsu moments after they had managed to seal Kaguya.. At least there was some sort of consolation in that_ _they weren't alone. Since neither knew anything about where they had found themselves putting their differences aside to work together and find a way back home._

_They tried anything they could think of._

_Reverse summoning didn't work. Trying to figure out Sasuke's rinnegan dimensional portals wasn't giving them much more luck. He tried to ask the Bijuu for advice but they were as clueless as them.._

_So, with nothing else in mind they decided to set out and explore the land they had found themselves in. It was a better option than to stay in one place while not advancing. They traveled for days at a civilian pace before finding civilization, immediately shocking them as well as they could see tall building that would put even Amegakure to shame. Along with four wheeled machines that would be occupied with people, bringing them around._

_Being stared at while walking through the city made them understand how much they stood out with their current outfit which had seen better days. So they set out to get some new clothes. Unfortunately they had no money that could be used to pay but Sasuke took care of that with a small Genjutsu.._

_They also managed to snag a map from wherever they were while they were at it. And it's content shocked them when it depicted an entire planet. _

_It was huge! Bigger than where they were from. Different land masses as opposed to the single one back home, even if it was an enormous land mass it was still less compared to where they currently were._

_Sasuke ingrained the map in his mind using his Sharingan after which they went to a library of sorts, catching up on the history of the world they were in and its technology._

_Then another problem arose._

_They needed money. _

_They couldn't get a regular job as they didn't exist in this world. And while they could forge papers with ease, it still wasn't worth it as either doubted a civilian job was cut out for them._

_After scourging some more shady areas they managed to find a good source of income._

_Underground fighting was both illegal and unsanctioned. Though neither cared as the pay was good if not amazing. Using Genjutsu each time to get food and shelter was a hassle and who knew how long they could keep this up?_

_So after a few initiating fights they were contacted by presumably the ones organizing the whole thing and before they knew it they could start._

_Perhaps one could argue that it wasn't really fair to them. They were just regular humans while the two of them were human as well except with a whole array of techniques and almost godly power that could wipe off countries were they to fight all out._

_So hand to hand fighting was like child's play for them as humans here were even weaker than civilians back home._

_A few won fights later had earned them enough money to leave and continue their travels._

_It wasn't until later, when they were in Japan that things started to change. A country they learned had the same if only slightly different language as the one used back home. There they were confronted by a small girl who had just showed up out of nowhere._

_It was kind of awkward as they just stared at each other before she disappeared just like that._

_And not even two weeks later they were again confronted. This time by an older male, one that had wings sticking out of his back!_

_Not the type of wings Sasuke had when he used to enter his Cursed Seal State, those couldn't even be called wings. No, those were genuine wings, each as dark as the night._

_He introduced himself as Azazel, a Fallen Angel. An Angel that fell for grace after giving in one of the seven sins. And when asked what his sin was, and the more than happy manner of which he obliged and answered lust, Naruto knew they were dealing with a pervert._

_He had invited them over in order to explain certain things to both of them. An invite they accepted as they could always defeat the man if it came to it, having sensed the power he held was below their own individually._

_The man had brought them to Grigori, what he called as a home for each and every Fallen Angel._

_There, the man had explained the enormous energy that was suddenly felt through the world months ago._

_It didn't take them long to know he was talking about them. Apparently this man, Azazel, had waited for them to enter Japan so he could speak with them both and was happy he was the first to make contact with them. Something they didn't correct him for as they kept their little meeting with that little girl was kept to themselves._

_Azazel had explained them about the world and the beings that lived here. Beings ranging from Angels all the way to Devils along with Gods and Yokai while providing them information one could not get from just visiting the library._

_The information given to them explained the strange energy they had sensed several times during their travels which had an evil tone to them._

_He also told them about himself._

_Apparently he had been alive for several millennia and had a few stories to tell them. From the creation of mankind to the several wars that had been held up to now… And of course he couldn't help but talk about his various harems he had.. Yeah, the latter really wasn't something either were interested in.._

_After that he came with an offer. He'd pay for their expenses and in return they had live in Kuoh, keeping an eye on anything that was out of the ordinary. They accepted as it would be better than hop from place to place._

_It was only later when they had found out he had also signed them up for school. To say they weren't happy was putting it lightly._

* * *

The bell signaling lunchtime rang as student quickly flooded the previously empty hallways. Walking through this, Naruto and Sasuke did their best to escape outside, which felt much better opposed to being stuck in here. It helped that it was a beautiful day as well.

''Ahem, can I have a moment with you two, please?'' The sound of someone caughing had them pause and turn around.

There, standing opposite of them with a hand of their hip was a girl around their age. She had short, black hair in a bob cut coupled with a pair of violet orbs behind glasses. Souna Shitori, the two recognized her as though from what little Azazel told him that wasn't her real name. That was Sona Sitri, heiress of the Sitri Clan and a Devil.

After seeing who it was, Naruto and Sasuke shared a glance, giving each other an imperceivable nod and turning towards her. ''No.'' They answered together as she looked as if she had been physically struck.

When she managed to recover she had to blink after she noticed they were no longer in front of her. A quick look around had her spot them just as they turned the corner.

Her mouth was still slightly ajar, not fully processed what just has happened as no one has ever rejected her. No one. In fact, it was almost considered an honor for her to even speak to you.

Sure, she didn't hold the same look as her childhood friends, Akeno and Rias who were renowned for their beauty, but she was very much wanted by the students! 'Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha.. You two are definitely someone to keep an eye on.'

Sona turned on her heels and walked away. There was no need to go after them, especially when she was almost sure the result she'd get would be the same.

* * *

Outside, Naruto and Sasuke sat down on one of the several benches that were present, their arms on the table that was present along with it as they let out a sigh of boredom.

A large nearby tree bathing them in their shadow and making their location much more bearable.

''You know,'' Naruto began as he tried to make himself as comfortable as possible. ''While I loathe the Akatsuki and everything it stands for, life is boring without them. They kept me busy in an otherwise boring world such as the one we're in now.. School just isn't for me.''

He proceeded to run through a set of hand seals before slamming his palm on the empty spot on the bench next to him. A small plume of smoke followed, which when dissipated revealed a small blue cat with black marks running over its body, two tails instead of one and heterochromic eyes.

''Hi Matatabi-chan,'' Naruto greeted the little cat which blinked before looking up at him as it was scooped up in his arms as he began patting its head.

Matatabi purred at his touch as it nuzzled its head deeper against his hand. **''Hello Naruto-kun,~ Something you need.~'' **The cat's voice was slightly deep but still feminine.

''Mhm, I do.'' He scratched her chin. ''Can you deliver a message to someone?''

''**The same person as, mhm, as usual?''** Naruto nodded at her making her mewl cutely. **''Okay~ What should I tell her?''**

''Tell her to come back soon as I miss her. It's been lonely in my bed without her around and I can do without the noise coming from the closet pervert's room next to me. Especially when he has silencing seals but doesn't use them!'' He sent a glare towards Sasuke who merely ignored him.

Matatabi snickered before hopping off his lap, stretching her limbs before leaving with speeds surpassing any cat alive.

''So, you're bothered by what I do at night?'' Sasuke commented once they were the only ones there.

''You mean 'who' you do, right?'' Came Naruto's cheeky response before turning more serious. ''Fine.. I guess I'm not bothered per se.. It's just that we have silencing seals for a reason and I'd appreciate if you'd actually make use of yours.''

Sasuke harrumphed. ''Hn. Perhaps if you had someone yourself you wouldn't be complaining right now.''

''Yeah right.. And be on the receiving end of her wrath? No thank you.''

''That's your own fault for being committed.''

Naruto clicked his tongue. ''Asshole. At least she isn't one of those floozies you bring over every night. Are you sure you're not jealous as she's quite the looker compared to the ones you bring over where I sometimes have to look twice to see if it's actually a girl and not some dude with makeup.'' He laughed at Sasuke's withering glare.

* * *

Before he could form any retort however the bell let itself heard signalling that lessons were about to continue.

There were a couple words 17 year old Issei Hyoudou thought he'd never hear someone say to him.

He was a known pervert of the highest degree. A menace to the female students attending Kuoh, the school which he had originally attending in hopes of getting girls interested in him, which did not work at all. His peeking and openly fantasizing of the girls in school had him quickly labeled as a pervert and the only contact with the opposite sex was when they would beat him and his two friends down.

So when out of nowhere he was approached by a cute, raven haired girl with violet eyes that reminded him of one of the school's most sought after woman and a sizeable bust asked him of all people out, he did what anyone in his place would do.

''O-Of course I would like to go out with you Y-Yuuma-chan.'' He stuttered as he did his best to keep his eyes on her face.

''Great!'' Yuuma said with a bright smile, a light hop that caused her skirt to flutter and flash him her panties. ''See you after school then, Issei-kun.'' Blowing him a kiss, she twirled on her feet and skipped off as Issei stared at her retreating form.

''I-Issei!'' The boy in question turned his head when his name was called, his mouth was still open and he hadn't blinked as he wasn't sure if that was a dream or not. ''WHAT JUST HAPPENED!'' Issei didn't respond for he was just as puzzled as his friends.

Unnoticed by anyone, a pair of blue and onyx eyes watched the scene playing out below them as they were standing on the roof of the school building.

''What a one track mind he has.'' Naruto mumbled with a shake of his head. ''So focused on the girl's chest he didn't seem to notice the malicious intent she was poorly trying to hide. Hell, alarm bells should have started ringing when someone, especially a girl, actually wanted to speak to him on their own accord with the reputation he holds.''

''..Are you going to step in?''

''Nah, I'll let him have his fun. I will send a clone to trail them though, just to see what's going to happen even if I have my guesses.'' If anyone from Konoha would hear those words leave his mouth they'd look as if he had just grown a second head. Sasuke himself had to admit that Naruto had changed a lot from the annoying loud mouth he used to be who tried to save anyone and anything whether they wanted to or not. ''If I'm correct that red head, Rias I think has set her sights on the boy for some reason. Likely due to the power I can sense from him, as small as it is.''

Sasuke kept silent as he watched the three boys below him for a little longer. His enhanced senses easily picking up on what was being discussed and refrained from groaning when it was useless dribble.

''Let's just go. I have seen enough.''

''Sure.'' Naruto agreed as they left with a simple body flicker.

* * *

A small silhouette could be seen as its paws pitter pattered through the empty street. Its hazel eyes darting around, gazing upwards at the full moon that illuminated the streets below.

The small silhouette stopped when it was in front of a slightly larger than average, one story home and marched towards the back of it. There, it tilted its head up and spotting an open window where it with cat-like grace leaped upwards, landing on the window sill. With the moon shining down on it from above the silhouette revealed to belong to a small black cat. Though one that had two tails as opposed to a single one.

Shifting its small form slightly so it could peer into a large bedroom, being greeted by grey walls that had a large orange stripe running down the middle. It was rather empty aside from a bed, black dresser and a white with black outlined gunbai that hung above it and small tomoe were present on each side.

A cat-like smile began to form when its hazel eyes when it landed on the figure that was sleeping in the bed. With the sheets only covering the person from the waist down.

With a simple hop down from the window sill it was on a glow began to encompass the black cat and its form grey.

When the glow died down in place of the cat now stood a beautiful and alluring young woman, naked as the day she had been born. She had pale, unblemished skin that held the illusion of glowing in the moonlight. Her hips swayed as she sauntered over to the bed, brushing back a couple strands of her raven black tresses.

She had a body that could put most people to shame with a flat stomach and a large bust that jiggled with every step she took. Swishing behind her were her two black cat tails as the ears on top of her head twitched. She wetted her dry lips with her tongue as she stopped in front of the bed, her eyes taking in the male lying there, a hungry glint present as she eyed his muscled physique which slowly melted away and was replaced by a fond and loving smile as she remembered all that he has done for her…

''_Uhm.. Kuroka?'' Naruto called out to her as she laid lazily on her stomach, bored out of her mind._

''_Yes~?'' She looked at him with a cute tilt of her head and he swallowed as he tried to refrain from wandering his eyes downwards. Her already revealing kimono doing a poor job of keeping her chest covered up due to the way she was positioned._

''_I uh, I was wondering.. If you don't mind me asking but ehm.. why do you have demonic energy in you?''_

_Seeing a flash of guilt, anger and regret in her eyes he cursed himself and was about to apologize when she spoke. ''It's.. It's because I'm tainted nya..'' She lowered her head as her ears flattened against her head. ''What you're sensing is the result of the Evil Piece that's been absorbed by me. It's why I'm not a pure Nekoshou but a half Nekoshou half Devil hybrid..'' He frowned as he listened to her. He could see she had trouble telling him as she wiped her eyes which had began to moisten._

''_I see.. Hey Kuroka,'' _

''_Nya?'' She made a noise and tried to hide the sadness she felt and looked up only to jump a bit when she noticed how close he now was._

''_Can you sit up please? I.. I want to try something.''_

_Confused and unsure, Kuroka contemplated on complying or not before going with it. His warm presence and disarming smile caused her to trust him as she sat up and he sat down next to her. She wasn't bothered by the amount of skin she showed but her cheeks gained a light blush when she felt his fingers trail over her skin._

''_W-What are you doi-!'' Kuroka didn't get to finish as her senses were overloading with the tremendous amount of power coming from the blond, more specifically his right hand which was now glowing golden. 'Chakra,' She realized what it was with awe. It felt pure, unlike anything she had felt before. It also felt safe, like the comfort of a parent. She had dozens of questions she wanted to ask, mainly how he could use this source of power as only Youkai were capable of using._

_But she wasn't given the option as with no warning he pushed his hand inside of her. So shocked was she that she didn't move or make a sound as it happened. In fact instead of pain she expected she felt comfort, feeling more rejuvenated than ever before._

_She scrunched up her face and stared up at him when she felt him grasp something after which he slowly retracted his hand which was now closed. He kept his closed hand against her skin and for a moment, it had to be less than five seconds her entire body was covered in some sort of golden cloak as she felt a foreign energy shoot through her body, unknowingly purging her of demonic energy that was mixed with her chakra._

''_W-What was that nya!?'' She demanded as she sent him a confused glare that was more adorable than anything._

_Naruto didn't reply with words as he retracted his hand a bit more before opening it as she gasped._

_There, held in the palm of his hand were two very familiar to her chess pieces. They were a bit mutilated but she knew what they were._

''_H-How?'' She stammered as she looked at him with disbelief shining in her glistening eyes. Her bottom lip trembled as she was trying to understand what he had just done. He had done what she, and many others thought to be impossible. Remove the Evil Pieces from her body, the source of the tainted power._

''_That.. Is a secret, Kuroka.'' He sent her a cheeky smile that had her pout before sending him a beautiful smile that actually had his breath hitch._

''_...Thank you.'' She said softly as she realized she was a full Nekoshou once more. She had never mentioned it but she was proud of her Nekoshou heritage. She had only accepted to be turned into a Devil so she could take care of her younger sister, a decision she regrets to this day as her little sister hated her now._

_Kuroka forced those depressing thoughts away as slowly a sensual smile formed on her face and before Naruto understood what had happened, he was now sitting on the sofa as Kuroka had put herself on his lap, her lips pressed against his own as she held his head in place._

_Now, Naruto was not new to affection from the opposite sex, having lost his v-card a few months back when he was out with Sasuke of all people. Apparently everywhere aside from Konoha he was considered quite handsome. However, he was still surprised by Kuroka's action as she's a very beautiful and attractive young woman and he'd be lying if he didn't feel lust towards her from the moment they had met. Her flirty nature didn't help as she was a massive tease._

_But when he managed to snap out of his shock he began to press his lips back against hers and he could feel her happiness when he did so as he rested one hand on her lower back and the other on her thigh, giving it a squeeze as Kuroka purred. The way she was pressing her ample chest against him was exciting him as well._

_Their kiss was interrupted when the door opened as Sasuke entered before stopping in his tracks when he saw Naruto making out with the cat girl they had been introduced to not too long ago._

''_Hn.'' Sasuke simply grunted as he made his way past them and went upstairs. Naruto stared at his retreating form before his head was turned around courtesy of Kuroka she initiating another kiss. She liked the sensations even if she was new at them._

_It may come as a surprise to anyone given her flirty nature but this was her first and second kiss. And she hoped there would be many more to come, with this blond in particular._

The memory came to an end as she smiled fondly, lifting up the covers on her side as she slipped into bed, cuddling up against him before pulling up the covers a bit. A comforting warmth spread through her as not even a minute after she was lying against him he shifted and wrapped an arm around her.

''So sweet~.'' Kuroka mused as she combed her hand through his spiky locks before resting her head on his chest and went to join him in the land of dreams.

* * *

''Mhrm…'' Naruto let out a soft groan as he tried to move his head with no luck as something held him in place. ''Uuh-,'' His next groan was muffled when he felt his face being pushed against something soft. It smelled nice though, like nature and had a calm beating rhythm.

The sensation of someone combing their fingers through his hair followed and caused him to open his right eye.

''..Morning Kuroka.'' Naruto greeted her with a droopy smile before letting his face fall in between her breasts.

The smile she wore in order to greet him fell due to how he greeted her. She knew he wouldn't be surprised but she expected a kiss at least as she hurried her way here last night! She wasn't going to take this, though.

''Ow!'' Naruto yelped and rolled to his side, holding his ribs where she had jabbed him while sending her an accusing glare.

''Hmph!'' Kuroka huffed as she crossed her arms, pressing her breast together which were for him to see though she didn't appear bothered by that. ''That's what you get for not even greeting me nya!''

''Ah. Sorry Kuroka.'' Having already recovered he threw an arm around her and rolling her on top of him. The yelp that was about to leave her was silenced due to the lips that were pressed to her own.

Her anger had dissipated at his touch as she eagerly returned the kiss which he regrettably broke as she whined. He bopped her on the nose at that and lightly scratched her behind her ears, one of her weak spots he had found out in their relationship.

''While I'd love to spend the rest of the day here in bed with you and do more than just kissing, certain events have happened yesterday evening that I need to talk to Sasuke about. You can join us as well as I'll be making some breakfast.'' He slipped from underneath her with much regret as he enjoyed her weight on top of his, especially when she wasn't wearing anything. ''There should be something for you to wear in the drawer over there. Hope to see you in a bit!'' He sent her a lazy wave of his hand before leaving the room after putting on white shorts with an orange swirl on them.

''Umm~.'' Kuroka whined after he left. She really hoped for a bit more than just kissing as being affectionate had her in the mood. It wasn't to be unfortunately and she prepared to get up as she stretched her body much like a feline did.

Maybe if she was lucky they go for at least a quicky before he had to head to school.

* * *

Chapter End.

Decided to rewrite the story as I actually liked the idea at the time but the execution was poor which I hope to fix this time around.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

The delicious smell of breakfast being prepared wafted through the house.

It certainly had gotten Kuroka's attention as she followed it towards the origin. She was clothed in pink sleeping kimono that stopped at her thighs with white cherry blossoms on it. Similar to the black kimono she wore regularly it revealed a hefty amount of cleavage which increased her sex appeal which she knew was already off the charts.

She paused when she stood in the doorway leading to the kitchen. Her nose twitching cutely and she licked her lips as she stared at the stove or rather the person in front of him. Her eyes trailing appreciatively over his form. Even from the side she took in his muscled physique with lust shimmering in her golden orbs.

''Oh hey Kuroka, I'm almost finished with our breakfast.'' He told her without taking his eyes off the eggs that he was baking.

A humm left her lips as she sauntered over, a sway in her steps which was added with natural grace. She stopped when she was next to him, her eyes moving from the food over to him before she turned on her heels and with a light hop plopped herself down on the counter next to where he was cooking.

Unconsciously, Naruto's eyes briefly flickered over to her and took in her form. She looked absolutely stunning in that Kimono and appreciatively eyed her up and down. Especially with her legs crossed which caused it to ride up on her thighs even more than it already did.

He quickly diverted his attention back at their food when he caught her knowing smirk which caused her to laugh. ''There's nothing wrong with staring nya. I'm wearing this for you.''

A smile was sent her way. ''I know and you look beautiful in it. As if it was made with you in mind.''

She blushed at his words, still not fully used to his compliments as she looked abashed to the side, her twin tails curling around her own arm.

He patted her thigh and Kuroka looked back to see he was finished as he laid the eggs on four slices of toast and handed her a plate. She took it with a soft thanks and dug in with him as Naruto leaned against the counter with one hand holding his plate and the other his toast.

They ate their breakfast in relative silence that was filled by the other's close proximity which was then broken when Sasuke waddled into the room. His hair was disheveled and he looked half asleep.

''Guess someone had a wild night.'' Naruto mused as he could see distinct stretch marks on Sasuke's back.

A grunt was Sasuke's response as he opened the fridge and retrieved something to drink.

''You know,'' Naruto began, '' If you keep this up I wonder how long it'll take before you end up with a disease or something.'' The offhanded way he said those words had Kuroka choke on her toast and earned him a glare from his friend. ''C'mon, don't look at me like that. I wonder what Sakura would say with her whole crush on you she still has.''

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders as he took a sip of orange juice. ''Why should I care what she thinks? I never showed her any interest, the opposite actually but she's still stuck up on me.''

''I dunno. It just seems she never moved on, you know? Despite both your attempts to kill another.'' Kuroka listened in with interest as she rose an eyebrow at that comment. It was always interesting to learn more about her boyfriend's friends and the people where he's from.

He had not long into their relationship revealed more about who he is and where he's from. It was certainly a shock to her that there existed another, well dimension which was inhabited by chakra using humans who could fight and defeat High Class Devils. The fact that he and his best friend were the strongest ones where they're from made her wonder just how strong they were.

He had already done the impossible by cleansing her and removing the Evil Pieces from her body and the power she had felt at the time was already overwhelming.

''You're not one to talk in the first place.'' Sasuke bit back.

''Huh, what's that supposed to mean!?''

Sasuke clicked his tongue and send him a disbelieving stare. ''Don't tell me you don't know?'' Seeing his friend still being as clueless as ever he sighed. ''You really are an idiot. How could you not notice Hinata's crush on you? I'm sure the entire village knew. Hell, even I did and I haven't even interacted with her once.''

''Eh?!'' Naruto blinked a few times before his eyes widened. ''Hinata likes me? ..But why? I don't even know her. How can she like me? Aside from that one time during the Chunin Exams when we were younger I don't recall ever interacting with her.''

''Don't look at me. I don't even know what _she_ sees in you.'' He inclined his head towards Nekoshou causing her to narrow her eyes and hiss at him as she held his arm possessively in hers.

''Hmph! You're just jealous nya! You wish you had someone like me.''

Sasuke looked her over before scoffing and averting his eyes. His actions speaking louder than words and Naruto let out a short chuckle as he spun around and embraced Kuroka. Pressing her up against him, he locked his arms around her and in response Kuroka intertwined her own legs around him.

She purred contently as his warm presence surrounded her. So potents was his chakra that she could sense and experience it without him even doing anything. She was sure if he was ever going to visit Kyoto any Youkai there would worship him, especially with his unique form of Senjutsu which was incredible.

''Whatever. Did anything happen to that pervert from school last evening?'' Sasuke asked in an attempt to change the topic at hand.

He succeeded as Naruto perked up and turned around while still carrying Kuroka. ''Something did in fact happen with him. The Gremory reincarnated him as he got stabbed by his date. My clone saw it happen. The girl he's with revealed herself to be a Fallen after which she rambled about a Sacred Gear he had. The pervert didn't even attempt to dodge, way to engrossed in the Fallen.'' He gave a slight shake of his head. ''Anyway, she left him for that after which the Rias or whatever her name is appeared and reincarnated him.''

''Which ones did she use nya?''

''Pawns,'' He answered Kuroka. ''At least it should be as she used quite a lot of them on him. She appeared surprised though so she may not be aware of what Sacred Gear he holds.''

''Must be a powerful one then nya.'' Seeing their looks that asked for more information Kuroka elaborated. ''The amount of pieces required depends both on the King's power and the person that's about to be reincarnated. In this case since you said he has an abysmal amount of power and those from the Gremory have a higher than average amount of demonic energy it normally should've taken a single Pawn. This can change however nya. If the person in question has a Sacred Gear more pieces may be needed. Likely the pervert as you two are calling him has a very powerful Sacred Gear.''

''Guess Azazel's suspicions were warranted. You think she let him die on purpose?''

Naruto nodded quickly. ''Yeah, it had to be. She literally appeared the moment the Fallen was no longer in the vicinity and he was still bleeding out. Wouldn't be surprised if it's to make him feel indebted to her. Quite manipulative if I say so myself.''

''Mhm, that girl has my little sister in her filthy claws!'' Kuroka hissed in contempt and unconsciously dug her nails in Naruto's back who let out a grunt.

''Hnrg.. You know, if you bring her to me I can likely do the same to her as I did to you.'' He enjoyed the way her eyes widened. ''I mean, I can likely do it myself but I'm not sure about taking on the entire Underworld, mainly those two Satans I've heard about.. Though it'll likely happen anyway when they find out that I'm capable of turning a reincarnated person back.''

Silence reigned for a moment in the kitchen after he spoke which was broken when Kuroka leaned in and whispered something into his ear. A small shiver ran through his frame from her warm breath that tickled his ear followed by a light hiss when she nipped his earlobe.

''I don't mind,'' Naruto proceeded to turn towards Sasuke as his fingers were clawing into Kuroka's back in a pleasurable manner. ''I'm skipping school today. Something much more aligned to my interest has come up and school's boring compared to it.'' Before Sasuke could form a reply Naruto walked out of the kitchen and towards his room, leaving him alone to sigh. It was obvious what his friend was going to do back in his room with his girlfriend. With a shrug Sasuke figured he could skip today as well as nothing of interest was happening.

He'd be better off contacting Azazel to discuss yesterday's events, informing him that one of his people killed a person of interest.

''Sasuke~.'' A feminine voice rang out from the direction his bedroom was located. He spared the cellphone that laid in the living room a glance before he scoffed and made his way towards his own bedroom. Azazel could wait. He'd likely admonish him for passing up a girl in order to speak to him anyway.

* * *

''Well, at least one of you has their priorities straight.'' Azazel commented offhandedly as he sat laid back in his seat. His eyes watching the double S ranked stray Devil Kuroka nuzzling the blond whose lap she was sitting on.

It was a bit past noon and Kuroka was wearing her usual kimono and Azazel couldn't help but appreciatively take in the Nekoshou's creamy thighs that were on display due to the way she was positioned. He would love to bed one of the last Nekoshous after he had laid his eyes on her when Vali had brought her to Grigori but she had quickly called him a 'disgusting old man' had made sure to keep distance between them.

Sasuke was sitting on the couch two seats away from them, his arm resting on a closed fist.

''But to get back to your earlier question you'd be correct with your assumption in that you won't be left alone if the Devils find you're able to revert their Evil Piece System. They'll probably hunt you down and cut you open if they got their hands on you to be honest. Though, that's not the reason you've called me here, correct?''

''No, it's not.'' Sasuke spoke as he straightened up in his seat, his onyx eyes boring into Grigori's leader. ''We want to inform you that one of your people, a girl, killed a Sacred Gear holder who is now under the servitude of the Gremory girl that attends school here.''

''Yes, that'd be- Hold on, did you say kill? I told them to monitor him, not kill him until I figured out what Sacred Gear he holds.'' Azazel looked surprised but Sasuke wasn't sure if he was faking it or not. While usually he had a good idea if one was lying or not, the man sitting opposite to him was thousands of years old and it would be foolish to assume it'd be that easy with him.

''She killed him. Ask Naruto, he had a clone watching when she struck him down. He even watched him be reincarnated and according to what we came to understand from Kuroka, whatever Sacred Gear he has is a powerful one.''

''..Mind elaborating?''

''Sure,'' Naruto was the one that answered as he swatted away one of Kuroka's hands that began wandering too much downwards. ''The pervert, who's the one that's reincarnated, has probably some of the lowest amounts of magical energy I've sensed here. And after Kuroka gave a short rundown on how the Evil Pieces worked his Sacred Gear has to be a strong one as I saw her use Pawn after Pawn. I'd dare to say she used all eight on him.''

Azazel hummed as he rubbed his chin with his fingers, mulling over what he had just been told. ''That is concerning. First that comes to mind is that the boy has a Longinus. If that's the case regardless of his current state the Devils have gained a powerful new piece..'' He began to think, remembering all of the known Longinus users. He knew three of them, of which two were good acquaintances and one was his student.

He was aware Regulus Nemea was held by a member of Sairaorg Bael's Peerage.

..That left nine more he was unsure of. Though some of his spies reported that Dimension Lost was in possession by a Magician so eight if those rumors were true.

''Was there anything you might've sensed from him? Depending if you have it'll make it easier for me to identify which Sacred Gear he may have.''

''Urhm..'' Scratching his head the gears in Naruto's brain began to spin. ''Yes… I recall a strong aura originating from his left arm. It was dormant but still massive.''

Well, that made it easier for him and Naruto, Kuroka and Sasuke watched Azazel's violet eyes light up before wincing.

''It seems you have an idea on what it might be.'' Sasuke stated and received a nod.

''Indeed i do. I had my suspicions as to what sort it could be which is the reason i had some of my people sent after him in the first place. To keep an eye on him, not kill him mind you.'' Azazel shook his head. ''It seems that he most likely has Boosted Gear or also known as Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet.'' He revealed to the trio.

Kuroka let out a slight gasp as she knew what that meant for him. ''That means he's fated to fight…''

Azazel nodded as he understood what she was going to say. ''Correct, he's fated to battle Vali who is White Dragon Emperor's Light Wings and holds Divine Dividing.''

Both Sasuke and Naruto simultaneously twitched at the mention of that silver haired battle maniac who had non-stop challenged them to a fight once he figured out just how strong they were.

''I see he made an impression on you two.'' Azazel said with a smirk

''Of course we do!'' Naruto exclaimed. ''How can we forget that freak who constantly wanted to fight us along with that damned Sacred Gear of his.''

Chuckling Azazel spoke up. ''Ah, but it didn't do much to you now did it? If I recall correctly when he used it on you two who both had too much power for him to take?'' His comment earned him two smirks of both boys as they remembered his shocked face as his attack bit him in the ass and overloaded due to the power he had stolen from them.

''Say, if Vali's Sacred Gear halves the user's strength and adds it to himself does Boosted Gear boost the user's power?''

''Correct. The Boosted Gear doubles the user's power every ten seconds for as much as their body can handle it.''

At this Naruto and Sasuke exchanged looks. That's a powerful artifact no doubt. Doubling your power every ten seconds.. If it were to fall in the wrong hands it would be catastrophic.

''What are you planning?'' Azazel inquired after seeing the two act like they did.

''Nothing too important.'' Naruto waved off the suspicious gaze sent his way. ''Still, to think someone like him has to deal with Vali… It would probably have been better for him to end up dying. There's no way he'd ever be able to match up that battle maniac unless a literal miracle happens.''

''You think Vali will be disappointed when he sees him?''

''For sure.'' Naruto instantly replied to Sasuke's question. ''The battle between Divine Dividing and Boosted Gear holders are said to be legendary but I think this one will end up as a disappointment. Though knowing Vali he'll either kill him now in hopes for a stronger wielder or let him gain strength, just depends on how patient he is.'' A brief moment of silence reigned before he addressed the Fallen Angel in the room. ''Say Azazel, if one wished to come in contact with a God, where should they go to?''

''Make contact a God? Why'd you want to do that? Most of them are selfish and don't bother with the supernatural world. Content on letting everyone do as they please even if they end up destroying each other.''

The boys shrugged. ''Just curious.'' Naruto answered as he was scratching Kuroka between her ears which had the girl purr with half lidded eyes.

''Well, if you really want to your best chances are going to be in Kyoto. The Youkai faction reportedly have regular contact with the Shinto Gods.. Something wrong?'' Azazel asked after seeing Naruto pale upon him mentioning Kyoto.

''Aaahaha..'' Naruto laughed awkwardly, bringing Kuroka from her slight pleasure induced state as he had stopped scratching her and sent him a narrow eyed look. ''Nope, nothing's wrong. Nothing at all. It's just that uh… I don't think we should visit Kyoto anytime soon.'' His crooked smile fooled nobody as Kuroka sent him a deadpan stare.

''...Kyoto..'' Sasuke muttered, pulling the attention towards himself. A smirk unnoticed by anyone aside from Naruto formed briefly as he purposely ignored the pleading look on the blond's face that begged him to shut up. ''Hey Naruto? Isn't that the place where you ended up sleeping with that blonde woman? Yasaka, I think her name was.''

Naruto counted down in his mind as his right eye was twitching madly. 'three, two, one'.

''NYA!'' Kuroka shot up to her feet and leveled him a glare as Naruto raised his hands. However, before anything between them could happen their attention was stolen by Azazel who appeared to be choking on something.

''You- You managed to sleep with Yasaka!'' Azazel's voice was a mixture between disbelief and envy. He had met the woman in question several times before. She was a very kind and gentle woman with a warm aura and a body that could likely make even Michael fall from heaven. Several fantasies had filled his mind about her but she had rejected each of his subtle hints that he wanted to sleep with her.

He figured she was distrustful of men given the situation with her daughter. But this kid, a very powerful one but still a kid in his eyes succeeding where he and undoubtedly many before him had failed before.

God, if he were still an Angel he would've fallen by now from the envy he felt towards the blond.

''Now, hold on a moment.'' He spoke quickly to dissuade Kuroka from possibly harming him. ''First of all, that was before you and I got together.'' He looked at the Nekoshou whose anger seemed to have lessened but was still somewhat there. ''And it was a one time thing! At least it was supposed to be…''

Azazel seemed to understand what he was implying as the man's eyes began to widen. ''Don't tell me..'' He fumbled over the words he was trying to find but from the expression on the blond's face he knew where this was going. ''You're telling me you ran out on her since she wanted more?''

''..Yes.'' Naruto answered softly as he looked down at his lap with shame.

''I don't know if I should pity you or curse at you for ditching on who has to be one of the hottest women currently alive.''

''I prefer pity. So I assume you can see why I wish to keep my distance from Kyoto?''

''I indeed do. Still, it's the best option if you wish to come in contact with any gods. You can beg for forgiveness with Yasaka while you're at it.''

Naruto let out a long groan as he hung his head. ''I guess we have not much a choice, do we?''

''Not really no.''

''Hold on nya! If you're going to Kyoto I'm going with. I don't trust her to leave you alone nya!''

''Sure, figured you'd say that. Guess that's all Azazel. Been interesting talking to you again.''

''Haha, been nice catching up to you two as well. I mean three.'' He corrected himself when Kuroka glanced over to him.

''So…'' Naruto began once Azazel had left and looked towards his girlfriend. ''Are you uh.. Still upset?''

''Me nya? Perhaps… Should I be?'' He paused with answering when he spotted the overly sweet smile she wore and gulped.

''I.. No?.''

Letting out a hum, Kuroka leaned in and pecked him on the cheek. ''I forgive you if you take me out today.''

He blinked. ''Really!?''

''Yep!'' That easy?

''Alright, just tell me where to.''

''No. I'll leave that to you. I want it to be a surprise nya.''

''O-Okay. I'm going to look around then. Later!'' He gave her a quick kiss before jumping to his feet and heading upstairs to refresh himself.

''Hmph, he's whipped.'' Sasuke couldn't help but comment as he watched Naruto leave the room. ''This is why I don't do relationships.''

''Pff!'' Kuroka looked as if someone told her a good joke. ''You sure It's not because you can't find someone to put up with you for more than a few hours?''

Sasuke looked taken back by her words. When he was about to retort Kuroka was no longer there, leaving him to brood by himself.

* * *

Kuroka smiled beautifully as she entered her current residence. A couple steps in she twirled on her feet, her raven tresses flowing behind her as her smile was directed at the blond who followed in after her.

Naruto was wearing neat but casual clothes that consisted of a button up dress shirt with over it a white jacket that he left open which had two orange stripes on each sleeve. Blue jeans and white sneakers completed his look as he ran a hand through his blond locks.

''Am I forgiven now?'' He asked Kuroka as he neared her. He had done what she wanted from him and more. He took her out for dinner in one of Kuoh's more expensive restaurants, glad that money wasn't really an issue afterwards he took her for a walk through the park and certain paths that he knew brought out the beauty of the city.

Nodding her head, Kuroka closed the remaining distance between them before jumping at him. He caught her on reflex, his hands resting on the small of her back while she had her own limbs locked around him.

''You are nya.'' She hadn't felt as happy as she was now in some time. ''Though,'' And here her smile morphed into a more sinful one as her Nekoshou features made themselves known, her tails brushing against his arms. ''I can think of a much more pleasurable way to end the night nya~.''

''Oh?'' Naruto met her smile with a smirk of his own. ''You mind telling me how then?''

''No~. I would rather show you, nya.'' And just like that Kuroka proceeded to claim his lips, the rest of the night ending up as a pleasurable memory.

* * *

End Chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Naruto groaned as he felt her slick inner walls flutter around every each of his length. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, licking, kissing, biting and sucking on her pale skin covered in a sheen layer of sweat. His hands roamed her plumb behind and her equally sweaty back, pressing her closer to him, molding her body against his while savoring the sensations as she slowly lifted herself up.

The way her walls were clinging onto him with each lift of her lower body, unwilling to let go before slamming down half-way. _''Narutooo~!''_ Kuroka cried out when she felt him sheathed inside of completely once more. Her voice was a bit hoarse from the constant moans and cried that had left her.

It was insane, for how long he could keep this up. She had lost any sense of time, her nails dug into his back each time she felt his length strike against the entrance to her womb.

''F-Fuck! So, so good Kuroka..'' The Nekoshou's hands shot up and her fingers intertwined themselves in his hair before she forced his head in between her fun-bags.

''M-More~, nya!'' Kuroka pleaded as her golden orbs were clouded with lust. She could feel his erratic heartbeat pound in sync with her own. Naruto obliged with her wants as he latched onto her sensitive nub belonging to her left breast, flicking against it with his tongue and lightly sinking his teeth on the flesh around it.

Something inside of her seemed to snap after those mind numbing sensations as Naruto found himself pushed onto his back, Kuroka's hands on his chest as she continued to bounce in his lap, riding him with a pace that made their previous one seem like a snail's. The repeating sound of her crotch impacting his filling the rooms along with their moans, cries and whimpers as Naruto brought his own hands up to cup her erratic bouncing boobs, his fingers sinking into each mound as he began to thrust up into her.

Though, Kuroka seemed to have other plans as she laid down on top of him and attacking his mouth, their tongues slobbering against another while exchanging saliva as she continued to bounce her lower half on his length. Her pace went faster and faster before she broke their kiss to cry out,''C-Cumming nya~!'' Strands of saliva still connected their lips as her slick inner walls held him in a vice, her own juices shooting past the invading member and covering both their crotches.

At the same time Naruto reached his limit as well with how she clenched around him as he gave one last thrust up into her and letting his own release shoot inside of her after pulling her head back down into another kiss. Grinding his dick inside of her as he laid back down with her, both a mess of sweat and other secretions.

The pair were both panting to regain their breath, Naruto running a hand over her sweaty back, moving upwards and combing through her own while Kuroka placed soft kisses on his chest, right where the only scar on his body was present. He was still buried inside of her which neither minded as if felt amazing to be connected with another on this level.

''That.. was amazing.'' Naruto breathed out after a moment of getting himself under control as he rolled onto his side, taking Kuroka with him so they were lying face to face.

''...It was nya.'' She mumbled as she leaned in along with Naruto for a more affectionate kiss. The ears on top of her head twitched when he brushed a couple strands of hair aside and cupping her face.

''Mhm.. You're really beautiful. To think someone would reject you.. Though I'm happy since you're mine now and I'm not letting you go.''

Kuroka gave a soft smile at his words and leaned her face a bit closer to his. ''I'm glad too, nya. I didn't think I'd actually fall in love but am happy I did.'' Much like a cat she nuzzled his face with the top of her head, purring contently when he scratched her behind her ears.

It was true. Due to her being a Nekoshou, a rare subspecies of Nekomata which are on the verge of extinction, she had gone after Vali. His heritage, power and Sacred Gear had made him the ideal -at the time- person she could have strong children with. It wouldn't have been out of love. Even she knew that but she'd secure the continuation of her race.

But after Naruto came in her life, after they became a couple those thoughts were replaced. He was stronger than Vali and not as battle hungry. He was caring towards her, his presence alone capable of making her feel safe. Her almost obsession with finding someone to have children with had come to an end as well.

Kuroka knew that if she'd have children it'd be with him. Her heart, body and soul was his and in turn he gave her his own.

The two laid there for a few more moments, content with the other's presence while occasionally sharing a soft kiss and caress. It wasn't until her hand began to slide back downward, wrapping around his softened length before pumping her hand up and down and bringing him back to full mast that he sent her a look if she was sure.

The sinful smile on Kuroka's face and the twinkle in her glittering orbs gave him his answer.

* * *

Slowly getting up from the comfort of the bed and the woman he shared it with Naruto was quick to scrunch up his face as the smell of sex lingered in the air.

He stretched his limbs, a satisfying popping sound making itself heard as he walked up to the closed window and pulled it open, taking a deep whiff before turning around and pausing as he took in Kuroka's form.

The sheets were thrown aside, allowing him to take in her entire nude form. He licked his lips as he saw a few red marks covering her otherwise pale and unblemished skin. She was curled up cutely. Like a cat.

To think he'd end up with a girl like her, one with almost unparalleled beauty, a playful, flirty personality which could change to more affectionate when it was just the two of them.

She was one of the best things to have happened to him and something that made him glad he and Sasuke ended up here, unwilling to give her up for anything.

''What're you thinking about, nya?''

Blinking a couple times, his blue orbs slowly slid upwards where they watched Kuroka's eyes slowly fluttered open, her golden hues looking rather unfocused as she rolled over onto her stomach and stretched much like a cat would.

Naruto watched the curve in her back as she stretched before she abruptly moved into a seiza position, one arm beneath her bust while she tilted her head. ''Like what you see, nya?''

Naruto nodded in honesty which caused her smile to brighten.

''Of course you do nya. I still got the marks that show just how much.'' She trailed her fingers over her own thighs where his fingers had gripped her flesh during their lovemaking.

''Mhm, mine are already gone.'' He glanced down to his own chest which aside from the scar where his lung rested and seal in the middle of his stomach was unblemished. ''Anyway, I'm going to take a shower. Wanna join?''

Kuroka's eyes lit up. ''Of course I do nya~.'' She purred as she got out of bed and sauntered over to him, circling his form before jumping on his back as his hands came up to support her thighs.

A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he nodded before making his way to the bathroom that was attached to his room with her.

* * *

Meanwhile, staring boredly ahead of him in class Sasuke was having much less fun. He silently cursed Naruto for skipping school again as the teacher talked and talked regarding subjects he had no interest in.

Oh, he had a good idea what the damnable blond was doing right now, or rather who he was doing. Those two couldn't keep their hands away from the other for longer than a couple minutes these past few days.

He was thankful they kept it in the privacy of his room as the last thing he wanted was to walk in on those two. Still, attending school alone was not for him, Naruto usually kept him from becoming bored to death,

Actually, that made him wonder.. Why were he and Naruto still attending this school? Sure, Azazel wanted them to monitor persons of interest but after that pervert became a member of the Gremory there was nothing of interest here.

They weren't cut out for school. They were shinobi, used to on foot constantly and dealing with life and death situations. Staying in school and learning uninteresting topics was a waste of time and skills.

So Sasuke couldn't help but let out a sigh in relief when the bell rang as he got up and hurriedly made his way out of the classroom to the roof of the building where he could get some peace and quiet.

Unfortunately for him though, it wasn't meant to be. His eyes were barely close before he re-opened them when the door leading to the roof opened. He didn't turn his head to look at who it was, content with keeping his gaze on the cloudless sky instead.

It wasn't until his view was obscured by someone that he clicked his tongue in annoyance. He was especially irritated by the smile the violet eyes, long raven haired girl wore.

''Ara, that's a nasty glare you got there, Uchiha-kun.'' She fluttered her eyelashes as a breeze caused her skirt to flutter, leaving Sasuke to shift his gaze as he got an eyeful of the panties she wore.

''What business do you have with me..'' Sasuke asked in a bored matter, trailing off as he wasn't even sure of her name.

''Oh? I didn't think someone didn't know of me in this school. How.. surprising.'' Her eyes twinkled with something Sasuke wasn't able to discern or could be bothered to.

''Either answer the question or leave me be, this is one of the few places I can go without being disturbed.''

''My.. how grumpy~. Is it because Uzumaki-kun isn't here?'' She asked and for a moment she wondered if she imagined it as she swore his eyes turned red with black commas in them. She couldn't get a better look at them but then remembered Rias' words, mainly those regarding his and his friend's eyes changing colors which was what had earned them her interest in the first place.

''Who or what is none of your concern. Are you actually here for something? If not then don't bother me. I have enough dealings with fangirl and appreciate not having another one.''

Much to his ire though she instead opted to sit down next to him. There was no point in complaining, Sasuke could already see that but as long as she stayed quiet he could live with it.

* * *

Cuddled up against each other were Naruto and Kuroka. The Nekoshou letting out content purring noises as she was being pampered.

She still wasn't fully used to this change of life. Going from being on the run constantly, hunted and wanted without any sort of safety to feeling secure and comfort, loved and knowing fully well he would have her back always.

''Hey Naru? Do you have any plans next?''

''Hm?'' He paused his petting of her head at her question. ''Oh.. I might. It depends really. Sasuke and I need to visit Kyoto sooner or later, and I think the former is prefered. Am just wondering how to go about it since I doubt we'd be welcomed with open arms due to…'' He trailed off but Kuroka seemed to understand given the sour look on her face.

''Yesss..'' She hissed as her nails dug into his arm. ''You slept with that fox woman who is also the leader of Kyoto and left without saying anything.''

''Yeah.. One of my more dumber decisions.''

''Indeed nya. Only second after not telling me of your relationship with her.''

Chuckling, Naruto rolled his eyes as he went back to patting her head. ''Of course Kuroka.'' Shortly thereafter they heard the door open and slam shut, followed by Sasuke entering the living room and plopping himself down on the nearest sofa as a groan left his lips.

''Hard day nya?''

Sasuke nodded his head.

''More than usual?'' Naruto asked.

''Well, given that I was constantly bothered by one of Gremory's peerage members which in turn resulted in muttering about me and more glares than usual then I'd say so.''

''Ouch.. Yeah I can see that. But who from her peerage bothered you?''

''Urgh.. Her name escapes me but it's the dark haired one, you know the one who's always around her.''

''Ah, her.. That must've sucked.. She seems the type that's stubborn. Where no does not actually mean no.''

''Heh, that was the case today actually. Was trying to enjoy the quietness on the rooftop when she joined.''

''Yikes, you have my understanding. If you want, I was just talking with Kuroka over this but we could take some days off and head out to Kyoto? It will have to happen sooner or later and I have no interest in school now or.. well ever really. The couple years we already did is more than enough for me.''

''That's fine with me.. When do you want to leave?''

Naruto huffed as he took on a thoughtful expression. ''Eh.. Not sure. Guess it somewhat depends on how we want to go there. We could easily head out now and be there in a couple minutes, faster even if we run or take a long time using trains and such.''

''Tomorrow. I'm too tired to do anything.''

''Oh. Uhm, alright. Kuroka and I have plans of going out tonight but I take it you'll stay here?''

Sasuke nodded. ''Yes, I'll see if I can order something to eat. Probably will go to bed early as I'm not in the mood for anything.'' He then dropped his head back onto the sofa.

''Have a nice nap then!'' Naruto told him before he looked at Kuroka who understood what he wanted and got up with him as they headed upstairs.

* * *

Later that evening Naruto and Kuroka could be seen, hand in hand walking through the center of Kuoh. All around them, men and women could be seen walking and talking amongst each other. Due to the weather it was much busier than usual but instead of being bothered by it they found it increased the atmosphere around them.

Kuroka's kimono, as much as she loves it wasn't really fitting for their too revealing. Even now with more casual clothes she still garnered plenty looks while Naruto recipient of envious glares.

Then again, the purple skirt, beige stockings, a light purple top which hugged her chest tightly and leather jacket she wore over it made her really pretty and appealing. It also helped that Kuroka knew how to flaunt it, having taken plenty advantage of her looks during the time she was on the run.

She knew showing a bit of skin here and there would get her plenty of favors and inside of places she wouldn't have gotten otherwise. Men were simple like that.

The only one not looking at her like she was some piece of meat was Naruto but that was a given since unlike the rest he got to see her in less and able to do more than stare.

''So.. Want to go somewhere specific or just walk around and see what piques your interest?''

''Um..'' Kuroka hummed, tapping a finger to her chin before shrugging. ''I don't care nya. I'm just happy to spend the evening together.''

''Okay.. Guess walking around would be better. Just taking in the sights.'' He nodded to himself and gave her hand a soft squeeze, pulling her a tad bit closer so she could rest her head against his shoulder as they continued on.

* * *

''..Rias?'' Akeno poked her friend from behind as they were currently out. ''Rias..'' She repeated, this time giving a slight tug on her sleeve.

''Just.. give me a bit Akeno.'' Rias said to her friend as she was completely focused on winning the game she was playing at one of the many stalls that were around. ''I almost got this.. Just a little bit to the right.. Almost… damn it!'' She growled, refraining from smashing her fist down less she ends up destroying the entire stall as she turned around with a huff, crossing her arms beneath her bust while looking at her Queen.

''What was it Akeno?''

''Oh, nothing much Rias,'' Her friend spoke in a calm manner. ''I just wanted to tell you I saw Uzumaki-san walking right past us.''

''What!'' The redhead exclaimed and began looking around. ''Where?! When?''

''The first time I called for you but you went ahead and ignored me.'' She deadpanned at her friend. ''Though, what's interesting is that he wasn't alone.. And is wasn't Uchiha-san he was with.''

''Oh?'' Rias raised one of her delicate eyebrows at her friend. ''Come on, tell me.''

''Ara, so curious? But I don't know. I didn't recognize her and didn't have much time to take in her appearance.''

'''Her'?'' Rias repeated before her eyes widen. ''You mean Uzumaki Naruto, one of Kuoh's most popular students who along with his friend have almost the entire school after them is out with a girl?'' A nod came from Akeno. ''..Wow. I certainly didn't expect that.''

Next to her Akeno nodded. ''Neither did I given how cold he is to the girls back in school.''

Rias blinked a few times before sending her friend an incredulous look. ''Seriously Akeno? Of course he wouldn't show interest if he already has a girlfriend.'' Really, what was she thinking? It was basic logic. He was human.. At least they were quite sure given they didn't detect anything out of the ordinary. Well, aside from the change of their eyes but that might be due to a Sacred Gear of sorts unconsciously activating.

''You kept an eye on them to see which direction they went?''

''Oh?'' Akeno sounded amused. ''Thinking of stalking a fellow student, Rias? I'm in!''

''Akeno!'' Rias muttered as she sent a lazy swing in her friend's direction which was nimbly dodged.

''I'm just joking Rias. But no, I lost them once they turned the corner over there. I could have followed them but then I'd leave you all by yourself and who knows what may happen if I'd have done that.''

''..Are you saying I can't take care of myself?'' She asked dangerously.

''Am I?'' Akeno challenged as she met her gaze with his own. Seconds passed before they both let up and Rias' shoulders sagged.

''Whatever. I'm not in the mood for this. Let's continue looking around and if we're lucky we might run into them.''

* * *

Hours seemed to fly by as it was getting darker and darker. The sun had set and the sky was still a bit orange in the distance as the moon had taken its place in the sky.

Naruto and Kuroka were making their way home after having enjoyed the evening. They had played a few games at a couple stalls, winning several plushies which Naruto had given away as he had no need for them and Kuroka didn't need them either.

After that he had brought them to a small restaurant were they had dinner. She really enjoyed the sushi they served and the atmosphere inside the restaurant was lovely and welcoming.

And now, as they walked home in the comfortable silence with one arm around her waist and her head against his arm Kuroka couldn't help but get lost in her thoughts.

She wished she could feel like this all the time. Times where she felt like she had no problems or worries. Times where she wasn't hunted or allied to a criminal group so she could just be herself…

It was not to be however as life had dealt her a bad hand. 'Or good.' Kuroka mused in her head as she glanced at her companion from the corner of her eyes. Yes her life had taken a turn for the better ever since she had met both Naruto. She felt herself free of her burdens when she was with him. That everything would be okay as long as he was nearby, it helped that he had a warm and inviting aura that welcomed her in.

He had removed the evil that had stained her and in turn she had given him her heart. A decision she had not regretted ever since.

As if to reaffirm her thought she pressed herself close against him, inhaling his unique scent as she felt him kiss the top of her head where usually her cat ears would be.

Nearing their place of residence Naruto came to an abrupt stop, pulling her from her thoughts as she sent him a curious look.

Naruto felt almost overwhelmed by the amount of negative energy he could feel. Following it he could feel it originating from what appeared to be an abandoned building? He squinted slightly as the fact that it was getting dark made it harder for him to see what he was looking at so he turned to his girlfriend. ''Kuroka… what is that building over there.'' He asked the Nekoshou who had better eyesight than he did.

Gazing at where he was looking at she spotted the building or more specifically a church. ''It's a church nya. I heard that it had been abandoned for quite some time. It might have something to do with the fact that this area is owned by Devils. Is there something wrong?''

''I want to say there is.. I can sense emotions and the amount of negativity coming from there is.. Well a lot.'' He kept his stare on the building.

''More Fallen nya?''

''Maybe.'' He answered her before shaking his head. ''Oh well. It's the business of the Gremory and her peerage given that this territory is under their supervision. Not mine nor Sasuke's.'' The couple continued their walk as it was only a few blocks till home where they'd prepare of their trip to Kyoto.

* * *

End Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

''Are you sure it was smart to leave Naruto by himself nya?'' Kuroka asked Sasuke as they made their way through the narrow streets of Kyoto, taking in the sights and seeing the dozens of different youkai.

Sasuke scoffed. ''Of course it is. What's the worst that can happen to him? From my personal experience, people can't help themselves but like him. Then again, he's also rather unpredictable so you can disregard my previous words.''

Kuroka paused mid-step as she stared at his back with a deadpan look. 'Are they really friends?' She questioned herself for what had to be the hundredth time since coming to know them.

Shrugging, she made to catch up to him before something akin to an explosion was heard and a slight rumble of the earth followed.

Neither Sasuke or Kuroka needed to communicate with another to know the cause of the explosion and instead headed towards it.

* * *

Naruto swallowed his nerves as he saw her.

She looked exactly the same last time he had seen her as he watched her attending the shrine she was at. He watched as she froze for a moment, the ears on top of her head twitching as her tails began standing ramrod straight as she got to her feet before slowly turning around, those golden orbs similar to Kuroka's own meeting his blues though hers held pain and betrayal upon resting on his form whereas Kuroka's shone with playfulness.

He winced.

''Naruto.'' He winced again, this time at the monotone way she called out to him, watching her hands clenching into fists as he walked closer to him.

''H-Hey Yasaka-cha- I mean Yasaka.'' He quickly corrected himself as he could see blue flames beginning to flicker around her tails.

''Why are you here?'' She asked coldly and straight to the point.

Naruto frowned the longer he watched her. Did him leaving really affected her this much? Continuing to walk towards her, he ignored the power she was releasing as more flames came into existence.

''What do you think you are-!'' Her words were cut off as Naruto stopped in front of her before pulling her in a hug, his warm, inviting aura washing over her and completely destroying any barriers she had put up. He felt her stiffen in his arms before her body started to tremble as she began to sniff.

''Why?'' She asked in between sobs. ''Why did you leave me like that? Do, do you not want me? Am I not beautiful enough? Or is it because I have a daughter?'' She asked of him as tears continued to fall while desperately yearning for an answer.

Naruto kept silent as he held her, moving on hand up and down her back in a comforting manner before breaking the hug and moving one hand up to her face to wipe away some of the tears.

''It's not that, Yasaka. You are beautiful, I go as far as to say the most beautiful woman I've seen and anyone would be lucky to have your affection. You having a daughter doesn't bother me at all.''

''Then why?!'' She asked once more but louder. ''You're the first person I've shown interest in since Kunou's father but why do you reject me?'' She almost cried again but fought it down in hopes for an answer.

'Kuroka will understand.' He reasoned with himself as he cupped her cheeks, making her look longingly up at him before leaning down and softly pressing his lips to hers, making her eyes widen before they closed as she pressed her lips back as a spark ran through her body.

When he broke the kiss he saw her stare at him with an expression so much like one Kuroka held and he still wasn't fully used to.

''The reason why I left so sudden was because staying here would endanger you and Kunou.'' She looked confused so he elaborated. ''Sasuke and I, the dark haired one I was with, we're not from around here and have attracted the attention of very powerful beings. Staying here would've brought unwanted attention to you, your daughter and your faction and I wasn't going to let that happen. I know I should've at least said so but there wasn't enough time..''

''..Who?''

''Ophis for one.'' He answered and Yasaka's eyes widened at the name he dropped, a fitting reaction since it's not everyday one speaks of what's considered the strongest being in existence. ''She has taken an interest is Sasuke and I and is adamant of the two of us joining whatever group she has. She wouldn't accept no and if she finds out we have some sort of relationship I wouldn't put it past her to threaten to harm you or Kunou for my co-operation.'' He looked at her with a warm smile as he played with the ears on top of her head. ''Perhaps if it calms down we can maybe see if it can work out?''

Yasaka pulled him in a tight embrace. ''I-I would love that! But, I have a question for you?''

''Go ahead.''

''Why do you smell like Nekomata?''

Naruto paled as her hold on him tightened. ''Uhm.. That's because, because I'm currently in a relationship with one.. She's a Nekoshou though, not a Nekomata and I'm sure you have heard of her.'' He raised an eyebrow as Yasaka was oddly silent. ''Y-Yasaka?''

Her grip lessened but before he could ask what's wrong she smashed him into the ground, hard enough to crater the ground beneath them as he laid there on his back while groaning. ''Urgh.. I, I guess I deserved that.''

''You did.'' Yasaka told him with a nod as she felt satisfaction from having done so.

''Naruto-kun nya!'' Kuroka called out to him as she ran past Yasaka and got to her knees as she proceeded to see if he was hurt.

''Ehehe. I'm fine Kuroka, honest. Not to mention that I've suffered through way worse and I had this coming.'' Even so he still took Kuroka's outstretched hand as she pulled him to his feet. ''So.. Are we good?'' He asked Yasaka while scratching his cheek.

The vixen nodded. ''We are. Now, I take you came here for something else as well?'' Yasaka looked them over before stopping on Kuroka who smiled nervously at her. While she no longer had any Evil Pieces inside of her, she was still labeled as a SS-ranked criminal by the Underworld. Though knowing Naruto was on good terms with the Youkai leader eased her worries somewhat.

Naruto had noticed his girlfriend tensing up and put a hand on her shoulder as his aura made her at ease while he gave an awkward chuckle. ''You got somewhere we can talk?

Raising an eyebrow at his question she nodded nonetheless. ''I do. If you follow me I'll lead us to where we can converse in private.'' Yasaka turned around and started walking. Naruto eyed her for some seconds before he shook his head and followed after her, motioning for Sasuke and Kuroka to follow.

* * *

Yasaka lead them to the more personal area of the Youkai Palace, the one where she lived with her daughter. It was still a bit familiar to Naruto as she had brought him here those months ago where he officially became a man.

The four of them were currently in the living room, Yasaka having sit down in one of the chairs while Naruto made himself comfortable on the couch. Kuroka of course had plopped herself on his lap and he swore he saw a slight twitch of Yasaka's right eye which she hid with a smile.

''So.'' She began as she crossed one leg over the other. ''You came here in hopes of coming in contact with a god?''

''Yep! We heard you'd be our likeliest chance of coming in contact with them due to your ties with the Shinto Pantheon.''

Yasaka narrowed her eyes at him. ''...And who told you this?'' As far as she knew only a select few were aware, mainly the higher ups from other factions and gods of other Pantheons.

''Ah.. Erm.. You know.. someone.'' He gave an awkward laugh as he looked away.

''Hmph!'' Yasaka huffed out in annoyance but didn't intrude further on it. ''While it's true I have contact with the Shinto Pantheon, it is usually them coming by to visit me. I have little say over when it happens. If they feel like it they appear, I don't really have a means of contacting them myself.''

He frowned, Sasuke did so as well. ''Oh.. That's a shame.'' A moment of silence followed which was broken by him with an awkward question. ''Say.. Would you mind if we spend the night here?''

* * *

Naruto released a content sigh as he was currently lying inside a bathtub. His body, with the exception of his head and shoulders, was completely submerged underneath the hot water.

Yasaka had graciously offered them a room… Well not really as he had to practically beg her but nonetheless, she had allowed them to stay here either for a single night or a few days. That was up to them to decide.

And in turn she asked them to look after Kunou during the day, which they graciously accepted.

He was unprepared as a pair of pale, slender arms wrapped themselves around his neck from behind. Followed by a pair of fleshy mounds surrounding each side of his head. Naruto let his head rest backwards as he brought one of his hands up to the ones resting on his chest and intertwined their fingers together.

''You wish to join me, Kuroka?'' He spoke up after a moment.

He received no reply, verbally at least as the sound of clothes hitting the floor reached his ears and the arms around his neck retreated. From the corner of his eye he watched as Kuroka walked over till she stood at the side of the bathtub, his eyes trailing over her naked form as Kuroka merely flashed him a sultry smile as she noticed his gaze.

''I do indeed nya.'' Lifting up one of her legs -and giving Naruto a good view of her clean shaven lower lips- she stepped inside. A rumbling noise escaping her throat at the feeling of the hot water touching her skin.

''_Nyaa~._'' She let out a purr of contentment as she sank down completely, lying in between his legs, her back resting against his chest. The hot water stopping just above her bust and allowed her head to lean back.

They sat like that for a few minutes, both enjoying the other's presence as Naruto made sure to keep the water temperature up by using Matatabi's chakra with a bit of petting and groping. Eventually though he sighed as he grabbed the shampoo bottle nearby and let a bit splash into his hand, rubbing them together before placing them on Kuroka's head. His fingers combing through her long, black tresses, massaging her scalp. Despite her attempts, Kuroka couldn't help but purr at his touch.

Without a warning Kuroka turned around. His breath hitched as her legs rested on his, their crotches touching.

''_Kuroka_..'' He hissed out with narrowed eyes as she smiled coyly.

''What's wrong nya?'' Kuroka asked coyly, pretending not to notice what's bothering him. Instead she returned the favor as she ran her shampoo covered hands through his blond locks, marveling at just how soft his hair was despite its spiky appearance.

As she began washing out the shampoo Naruto couldn't help but get excited for what's next, especially since she had been teasing him by rubbing her lower lips against his length the entire time.

'_The soap part, yes~!'_ He cheered inwardly as it was his favorite part since she often used her breast.

''**Damn it! This girl has turned him into a complete pervert.'' **Kurama grumbled from inside the seal as he was able to see what he was currently experiencing.

''**Mah, relax Kurama~'' **Matatabi commented from her spot next to him.** ''Little Naruto-kun has finally grown up and experienced the pleasure of flesh.'' **Her two flaming tails waved behind her in anticipation. **''Can't really blame him, I approve of his choice in a mate. A kitten just like myself.'' **She shed a tear.

'_**Tch, crazy feline, she's not even the same species…' **_He muttered before looking away as Matatabi seemed to glare at him. After what seemed like forever she stopped scrutinizing him in favor for seeing what was happening with their host.

Small moans and whimpers escaped her mouth as she let his hands roam her body unperturbed. He cupped her soap covered breast, or whatever managed to fit in his palms at least. She yelped as he pinched her nipples and playfully glared at him whereas he just smiled.

''Want to get dried off and continue in the bedroom?'' He whispered in her ears that twitched from his warm breath.

''Yes nya!'' She wanted it, badly. This… foreplay if you could call it that had gotten her all hot and bothered and there was only one way to get rid of it.

Naruto gave her a smile and kissed her before he got out while carrying her. Once more using fire natured chakra to dry himself and Kuroka off before heading to the bedroom that was attached to the room they were given as a night of pleasure awaited them.

* * *

The next morning a content looking Kuroka could be seen, humming a soft tune as they all ate breakfast together with the exception of Yasaka's daughter, Kunou. Speaking of which, the woman in question was sending glares into both his own and Kuroka's direction every now and then as she knew what happened between the two last night.

''Hey Yasaka, where's Kunou actually as I figured she'd be here as well.''

She eyed him for a moment before answering. ''She's asleep at the moment. She had trouble last night as certain.. noises kept her awake.'' The vixen sent the pair a dry look who at least had the decency to blush.

''Ah…'' He chuckled awkwardly as Kuroka seemingly ignored her. Guess he should've put up a silencing seal or something. It wasn't his fault, really. Kuroka was very needy and when choosing between drawing up a seal or going at it with a hot Nekoshou the choice was clear.

''What's our next step given that the reason we came here in the first place has turned out to be useless?''

''I dunno know.'' Naruto answered Sasuke. ''I guess we could enjoy ourselves here as I have no interest in going to school and I doubt you do either.''

''True.'' The raven haired teen nodded.

''I see.'' Yasaka replied, hiding her excitement after hearing that. She didn't want them -mainly Naruto- to leave this soon but she also understood she couldn't stop him. Still, Yasaka hoped she could have some alone time with the blond during his stay if she could somehow get Kuroka away from him. ''Then, do you have any plans for today?''

Naruto shook his head before looking at Kuroka who likewise shook her head as well.

Good. Yasaka thought. ''Then you won't have any issues looking after Kunou, right?''

''Of course not. I don't mind either as the little fox is way too cute for her own good. Though will she be fine with it?''

Yasaka waved her hand. ''Don't worry about that. I'll have a small talk with her before I leave to clear some things up with her.''

* * *

Watching Kunou jump around all excited made Naruto very curious as to what Yasaka had told her as he got up and walked over to the small kyuubi who took note of this and became more stationary as her bright golden eyes stared up at him.

''I take it your mother told you I'd be taking care of you while she's gone?''

A very excited nod came from the young girl. ''Yes!''

''Okay. So uh.. do you have anything you want to do?''

''I want to explore Kyoto! Mama doesn't let me go by myself and she never has time to go with me..'' Her ears drooped and so did her tails. Naruto didn't like seeing her upset as he lifted her in his arms, making her cheer as he placed her on his shoulders.

''Now, none of that Kunou-chan. Your mother is a very busy woman with a lot of duties to attend. I can tell she really cares about you, a lot and tries her best.''

''..Sorry.'' She mumbled.

Naruto gave a soft chuckle. ''It's fine. Just know that not everything is as simple as it looks, okay?''

Despite not seeing her Naruto could feel her nod due to the slight shifting of her weight. ''Okay!''

''Good. How about you point where you want to go and I'll follow?'' Naruto said knowing how much she wanted to see Kyoto. From the corner of his right eye he saw her point forward and so started their journey.

There were a couple weird looks sent their way, whether it was from those recognizing the girl on his shoulders as Yasaka's daughter and questioning what he was doing with her, or from random passersby. Naruto didn't let it bother him though and neither did Kunou it seemed as she was excited as ever.

It was a shame Kuroka wasn't here as the cat had decided to check out the hot springs she had heard so much about. Oh well, not that he couldn't have fun with the little fox on his shoulders by himself…

..Okay.. it had been what, a few hours by now and he and Kunou were exploring the opposite side of Kyoto.

It was still quite a shock as he watched humans interact with disguised Youkai without any idea. He wondered though… Would they act any differently if they would be able to see their animal features?

Back when he was younger he was considered a demon by the population of Konoha and those people should know better. Though some of it was written off due to the whisker marks he had on his cheeks, something no other Jinchuuriki before him held. But seeing these humans interact with them without any prejudice caused a slight pang to form within him which he suppressed. He had already accepted that the Third Hokage was a shrewd man who had no problems manipulating a small child into becoming the Hokage of a village that despise your existence until more than a decade later.. Something about for the good of the village or whatever.

Pah, those were just meager excuses as there was no solid reason for his treatment. The whole ''Other villages would wage war upon Konoha once news would reach them they had no Jinchuuriki'' Was a bullshit excuse as well.

Especially since they knew his mother, Kushina and the previous jinchuuriki had died. After all, a Jinchuuriki dies once their Bijuu is extracted so why had they not waged a war on Konoha soon after news reached them that the Kyuubi attacked Konoha? Even his father, The Yondaime Hokage had perished who was one of the main reasons the other villages had halted their warmongering ways.

He shook his head to clear his mind from those thoughts, noticing his mood was affecting Kunou as she tightened the grip she had on his hair as he paused and did his best to look up to her.

''How about we head back to the Palace? I'll even get you some ice cream on the way.''

Her golden orbs twinkled at the thought. ''Ahuh! I want ice cream!'' She told him excitedly, though a bit sad they were already heading back. Today had been some of the most fun she had in her life and she didn't want it to end..

* * *

When Yasaka returned home later in the evening, the sight of her daughter asleep in the protective hold of Naruto was enough to melt her heart. She refrained from making noise though as they were both asleep, softly snoring.

It didn't stop her from staring at the two adoringly as she imagined herself lying there as well. It actually brought forth an idea as she silently walked over to them and softly sitting down next to him.

Yasaka shifted a bit as she carefully let her body rest against Naruto's. A content purr leaving her throat as he was very warm before she wrapped a single arm around her daughter and briefly closed her eyes. It was only for a bit! Honest.. just, just a few minutes.. nothing more..

And before she knew it, her eyes were closed and she joined the two in the land of dreams.

* * *

''What's this NYA~!?''

Kuroka's loud shout not only starled Yasaka awake, who realized she had fallen asleep beside him, but also awoke her daughter and her second favorite blond.

Naruto blinked away the haziness as he smacked his lips a couple times, making out the faint outline of his girlfriend who stood there, hand on her hip and sending him a dangerous glare.

''Hweh? Kuroka.. what are you yelling for?'' He yawned as he idly ran his fingers through Kunou's soft hair as the young girl went back to burying her face in his chest as she didn't like the bright lights.

Hearing his question the Nekoshou spluttered. ''Because of that!'' She pointed beside him, making him turn his head only to stare dumbly at Yasaka's surprised face as she stared right back at him.

''..Huh, Yasaka? When did you get here? Actually, how late is it?'' He fired question after question as he tried to get up but Kunou wouldn't let him. ''Um.. Kunou-chan? You mind letting me up little fox?''

When she didn't appear to budge, Yasaka tried to help by prying her from his chest. With a bit of teamwork they managed to make her loosen her grip on him as the older blonde took the opportunity to move her to her own lap.

Now free, he got to his feet, releasing a long exhale of relief as he could hear some of his bones popping before making his way over to Kuroka where he leaned in for a kiss only to blink when she moved her head out of the way.

''..Alright then.'' He muttered with a shrug, hiding the slight hurt as he turned back towards Yasaka, mouth open to ask a question before she beat him to the punch.

''I hope looking after Kunou wasn't a hassle?''

''Of course not!'' Naruto told her as he shook his head. ''It was rather fun actually. She lead me to places I wasn't aware even existed. She was well behaved the entire time as well and wouldn't mind doing it again to be honest.''

Yasaka released a soft sigh as she smiled and ruffled her daughter's hair. ''I'm glad to hear that,'' She looked down at Kunou. ''And what about you sweetie? Did you have fun as well.'' The energetic way she nodded made the older vixen laugh.

''I did mama, we went _everywhere_~!''

''That's good.'' She said as it lessened the guilt she had felt by leaving her daughter in someone else's care. ''Depending on how long he'll be here and if he wants you can spend more time with him.''

''Really?!'' Kunou's head snapped towards her mother who nodded.

''Yes, but only if you go and clean yourself as it's been a long day. If you do that I will make your favorite dinner.''

''Okay~!'' Kunou hopped off her lap before making a run to her room and the adjacent bathroom. Letting out a soft chuckle after watching her daughter scurry out of the room she got to her feet as well while sending her two guest a fond smile. ''I'm going to prepare dinner. See you two soon.''

Once Yasaka left Naruto turned to his Nekoshou girlfriend only to pale from the look she sent him and the unsaid command as he hurried back to the couch. He gave a silent prayer as he knew he was in trouble..

* * *

End Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 2

* * *

''So.. Are we good?'' Naruto asked a bit hesitant. He was lying in bed with Kuroka who was facing away from him which was unusual. He had his arms wrapped around her slim waist in an embrace as he kissed her pale shoulders.

He didn't miss her squirming even as she was giving him the silent treatment. A soft growl left his parted lips as he gave her shoulder a small bite. ''Nya~.'' Kuroka released a soft whimper before she abruptly turned around, giving him her best glare which wasn't effective due to the pink hue her cheeks held.

He met her expressive orbs of molten gold and saw still a bit of anger within them. It was dissipating but not at the rate he hoped. Luckily he knew just the way how as one of his hands slid up to her nape and giving her head a little push so her lips met his.

She showed surprise but as he poured his feelings for her into their liplock, Kuroka's eyelids fluttered closer as one of her own hands clawed at his back, throwing a leg over his and pressing herself flush against him.

When they parted after a minute or two Kuroka rested her head to his chest and listened to his heartbeat. ''You're forgiven, nya.''

Naruto gave a light chuckle as he rolled them over so he was lying on his back with her now on top of him. ''I'm glad.'' He brushed a couple strands of her raven hair back, his fingers brushing against her sensitive ears which twitched. ''The silent treatment is more effective than I thought.'' He leaned down and kissed her between her ears. He felt her twin tails coil around his arm as she nuzzled into him.

''..That's good to know.''

''What!? No!'' He protested at her mutter before seeing the corner of her lips curve upwards.

''I'm kidding nya!'' She giggled at his face.

A moment of silence followed, one which was eventually broken when Naruto placed both hands on her hips and stared up at her with a look she was quick to recognize. ''Now?''

''I mean.. Do you not want to?''

''Oh no, I do nya!'' She shook her head and began to grind back and forth on his crotch. ''I still want to repopulate the Nekoshou. I really want some kittens of my own, especially after seeing you with Kunou and how good you treat her.''

''Well~,'' He drawled as he tried to focus on her face and not her perfect breast which were moving intune with her body. ''I did promise you and I always keep my promises. So, there's no issue with trying, right? It's also why you insist I finish inside you, not that I mind. But let's just see. It happens when it happens and there's always your heat which I recall you saying increased the chances exponentially.''

''It does nya but that's too far off. I had to sit through my last one which was before I met you, nya.'' Here Kuroka's expression morphed into a much more sinful one. ''Which is why I'll be sure to milk you dry tonight nyahaha~!''

He sent her a challenging smirk at the confidence displayed, quite sure he could last longer than she did. Though his smirk didn't stay for long as he had to bite down on his lip when she lifted herself up and impaled herself without a warning.

The sounds of their moans, groans and whimpers not dying down until the sun had shown signs of rising in the horizon.

* * *

Content. Satisfied. Tired.

Those three words were how Kuroka would describe herself as she slowly woke up. Everything was still aching but she couldn't refrain from smiling as the reason for her current state.

She hoped, as she cradled her tummy, that after last night he finally managed to put some kittens in her. The chance was actually rather high especially with how many times he had released within her.

Speaking of the devil, Kuroka stifled a chuckle, she felt his arms tighten their hold around her. ''Hey..'' It was a silent murmur as she felt him nuzzle her hair.

''Morning nya~, or rather afternoon, hehe.'' A soft sounding giggle escaped Kuroka as she managed to wiggle out of his hold. She rolled over onto her stomach with her feet up in the air while smiling beautifully at him as she saw his eyes trail over her nude form.

Naruto gave a soft hum as he removed his eyes from her with reluctance and got up, stretching and feeling his joints pop followed by a sigh of relief. ''Aaah~. I think of taking a quick shower, care to join me?''

''Of course nya. But, you do know it won't be quick then, right?''

He rolled his eyes. ''Sure, see you there.'' He grabbed a towel before making his way to the bathroom attached to their room.

Kuroka laid there for a moment longer, stretching much like a cat before pushing herself up and skipping over to the bathroom as she could hear the water running.

Entering, she could see him beneath the falling water as he was facing away from her. His head was hanging as she sneaked up on him. She was naked and as silent as possible opened the door and entered inside with him. ''Nya~.'' She purred as she embraced him from behind, making sure to push her large breast against his back while her fingers were running up and down his abs.

''That was quick.'' He said, still not turning around.

''Of course nya.'' Kuroka giggled as one of her hands glided down towards his limb which she could feel had already begun to harden. ''Oh, what's this? All for me? Nyahaha~!''

However, she was abruply cut off as Naruto turned around and lifted her up before pressing her against the wall. ''Ooooh~ Kinky.'' Kuroka whispered into his ear before nibbling on one of them as she locked her legs around his waist. ''What are you waiting for nya?'' She wondered as he stared at her.

''Oh, nothing.'' He shook his head. ''Just admiring how beautiful you are.'' Before she could respond Naruto buried himself completely inside her, a loud moan reverberating from the bathroom walls as he did so.

* * *

''Morning all.'' Naruto greeted them rather cheerfully as together with Kuroka the pair entered the living room where Yasaka, Kunou and Sasuke were located. The former looked at them with a stink eye as she knew from the glow surrounding Kuroka what the two had been doing.

It didn't help that the Nekoshou took note of her stare and sent her a victorious smirk.

''Nii-chan!'' A golden blur launched at him, prompting Naruto to let go of Kuroka and catch the missile that was Kunou, twirling her around and holding her up in his arms.

''Hey there Kunou-chan.'' He playfully bopped her on her nose before moving to sit down with her in his lap which seems to please her greatly judging from her expression. He then turned to Sasuke. ''So, what now? I mean, the point of our visit was to come in contact with a God but I doubt that's happening any time soon.''

Sasuke gave a casual shrug. ''Don't ask me. I'm just glad to not be in school anymore. How they can stand it for so many years is a wonder to me as I doubt I could survive even one.''

''Yeah, it's even more boring than the classes we had which is quite a feat.''

Suddenly, everything seemed to stop as they all froze in place. Not literally, but more so from quickly standing on guard as something akin to a portal appeared right above the table in front of him.

''What's happening?!'' Yasaka inquired but saw they too were rather clueless. She did take note of Kuroka's fingers digging in Naruto's shoulder from the corner of her eyes and the way she was biting her lower lip.

''Here you two are.'' A rather emotionless voice holding a feminine tint to it reached their ears, followed by a short, dark haired girl that wore what was most certainly inappropriate clothing appearing from the portal.

''O-Ophis-sama nya!'' Kuroka exclaimed but shock but also fear as her ears flattened against her head.

From where she was seated, Yasaka's orbs of gold widened at what the cat called the little floating girl that intruded upon her home. She dared not to say anything though given that she could likely kill her with a single glance.

''Kuroka.'' Her saying her name was the only acknowledgement she gave the Nekoshou.

''Er… Something you want from us? I doubt you'd search us out any other way.'' Naruto spoke rather casually, surprising Yasaka though she could see his body was tense.

''Do you two want to go home?''

That got their attention more than she already did.

''Home? As in..'' Sasuke questioned as his eyes were narrowed.

''I managed to form a connection with the realm you two originated from. I sensed a lot of energy from there which garnered my attention. It's similar to the one you two have.''

''You mean chakra, our version of it at least. But a high amount..'' Naruto exchanged looks with Sasuke. ''You got an idea what the cause may be?''

''No.'' He received a negative response from his friend.

''Huh. Well.. It wouldn't hurt to visit, even if just to assure it's nothing and that we're still alive. I wonder if they're still looking for us despite it being what… almost a year that we've been gone?''

Sasuke shrugged. ''If it keeps me away from the hell that is school I'm up for it.''

''Wait!'' Yasaka interjected. ''You two are leaving already?'' She was upset. She hadn't managed to do anything with the blond since his arrival here. Well, aside from that soul searing kiss he had given her the first day which unfortunately led to a long night for the vixen as she had to relieve herself.

It definitely did not help that she had been more than aware what he and Kuroka had been doing.

''Yeah.. While we prefer living here, there are still some people we care about. At least for me, not sure about Sasuke over there.''

''Oh.. I see.'' Yasaka mumbled as her eyes were looking downcast and her ears drooped.

Naruto saw this and winced before turning to Ophis. ''Give us a couple hours and we'll be ready.''

She gave no response as she simply formed another portal and left. A rather awkward silence followed as the previous warm atmosphere was now replaced by a more moody one and Naruto didn't miss how Yasaka appeared to be holding back her tears.

Unable to take such a sight, he leaned over with his lips next to Kuroka's ears and whispered. The Nekoshou's expression morphed into rage, then distaste and eventually settled on understanding even if her lips were still curled downwards.

''Fine. But we will have a proper conversation the next time we're here. All three of us nya.'' She said soft enough only he could hear.

''Of course.'' He was quick to nod and peck her lips before leaning down towards Yasaka's daughter he still had in his lap. ''Hey little fox, I'm going to see if I can make your mama happy, alright. Kuroka here will play with you.''

The small girl turned to the black haired woman who nodded with a small smile as she took her from his lap. Perhaps she could get a taste of what it would be like when she has children of her own.

Standing up himself, Naruto walked over towards Yasaka who hadn't said a thing and gave her shoulder a light squeeze. She looked up to see him standing beside her and tried to hide the hurt she felt though failing miserably at that.

Naruto took one of her hands in his own and leaned down, this time whispering to her.

''R-really?'' Yasaka's voice was a strange mixture of hope and longing as she cast a sideways glance towards Kuroka who gave her an almost unnoticeable nod. When she saw that, Yasaka wasted no time shooting to her feet and then jumping his, locking her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

By now Sasuke had excused himself as he had already seen the signs coming. Kuroka had followed his example as she had no interest in seeing them go at it and it wasn't mean for Kunou's eyes either.

The pair of blondes stared at another for several seconds. Blue meeting gold, both holding a mixture of lust and love for the other as their heads inched closer to another until their lips touched.

Immediately Yasaka closed her eyes as she fully immersed herself. Oh how she missed this. It was even better than the last time they had done this as she deepened the kiss, parting her lips and feeling him do the same as her tongue wormed its way into his mouth where it met resistance.

''Your room?'' He managed to ask in between her vicious assault and Yasaka barely managed to give a nod as she felt her core beginning to moisten as Naruto used a simple body flicker to move the two to the bedroom where they'd continue.

For the next two hours, the sound of Yasaka's loud moans, Naruto's groans and their flesh meeting each other filled her bedroom.

* * *

They were lying in bed.

They were both spent. Their sweat coated bodies molding against another as Yasaka laid on top of him. Her eyes were closed, enjoying the caress of his fingers through her hair.

''That was wonderful.'' She spoke as she rested her chin on his chest and opened her eyes to meet his. Her golden orbs were soft and looking at him with nothing but unbridled affection as Yasaka kissed his chest ''You don't know how much I missed this. Being held like this. Is there really nothing I can do to make you stay a bit longer?'' She pleaded with him as she clamped down on his length that was still buried deep inside of her.

A part of her never wanted him to leave.

''I do, I'm sorry. But,'' He added as her expression turned disappointed. ''I spoke with Kuroka and when we get back she agreed to have a talk, the three of us about.. well, us.''

''A-are you serious?'' Hope shone in her eyes and he gave a nod.

''Yes. While Kuroka can be selfish, even she can see that this won't work otherwise.''

''Thank you!'' Yasaka surprised him as she leaned in and almost slammed her mouth to his. ''You don't know how happy this makes me! I sometimes wished you'd never leave in the first place but I can share with her.''

Naruto placed a finger to her lips and silencing her. ''Wow, hold on there's nothing concrete just yet. I don't want you to get your hopes up and end up disappointed.''

''I, I know but still..'' Yasaka fumbled over her words as she blinked away more tears that threatened to fall. All these emotions were pouring out of her.

Naruto moved to kiss her and put a stop to her mumbling. ''Yes. I do know but you can relax. I'm sure that Kuroka's fine with it if not now then in time. After knowing her for as long as I do I can say that she wouldn't even have considered it if that wasn't the case.''

Yasaka gave a soft hum as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. ''I really hope that's the case. You don't know how long I've been waiting for someone like you to come by after my unfortunate earlier relationship those years back.'' She referred to the man that was the biological father of Kunou and ended up destroying her almost completely when he ended up wanting nothing to do with her.

''Trust me, I know.'' He mused softly and ran a hand up and down her back. ''As much as I would love staying in this position with you for the rest of the day I think it's time to head back.'' Yasaka released a soft whine and tightened her hold on him. ''At least after we've cleaned ourselves with a long shower. Thoroughly.''

* * *

Feeling completely refreshed after a very long shower that had quickly turned into something more, a very happy Yasaka left her bedroom along with Naruto.

She was glowing and her stomach was fluttering as her fingers were interlocked with his. She truly, honest to god hoped a positive result would come out of their talk when they'd be back. It would give her darling daughter someone to look up to, though a part of Yasaka knew her daughter already did.

Together with him they entered the living room where they spotted Kuroka and Kunou, both seated on the sofa and watching television. They saw their ears twitch as they must've heard their footsteps for they simultaneously turned around.

''Naruto nya~/Mother!'' Kuroka and Kunou both exclaimed, the latter shooting to her feet and running towards Yasaka who leaned down and brought her in her arms.

Naruto smiled at the two before leaning over and surprising the young girl as he pecked her on her forehead before moving over to Kuroka. Kunou's eyes followed him and turned to her mother with a questioning look. She smiled down at her daughter before whispering something in her ears, getting her to widen her eyes but Yasaka stopped her from any potential outburst with a single finger. ''It's not hundred percent confirmed yet so bear with me, alright musume?''

''Of course mama!'' She nodded excitedly as Yasaka let her stand on her own feet and join the other two on the sofa.

''Where's Sasuke?'' Naruto asked Kuroka.

''He went out. Not sure for what and how long only that he'd be back in time.''

''I see…'' Naruto gave a hum and leaned back. He shortly thereafter felt a weight in his lap and looked to see Kunou there giving him a toothy smile that was way too cute as he brought her in a hug that she welcomed.

* * *

It was time.

They were in an area hidden away from the general populace. The ones present were Sasuke, Kuroka, Yasaka with her daughter and Naruto. Ah, Ophis was there as well of course.

''I assume you three are ready?'' They nodded, or in Sasuke's case grunted which meant whatever he felt like at the moment but it was still counted.

''Very well. I'll open up another portal in a few days. Now that I have an understanding where you two are from I can access it anytime.''

''That's fine with us… Do we have everything that we need?'' Naruto turned towards Kuroka and his friend.

''I got nothing nya~.'' Kuroka chirped as she had thrown herself onto his back.

''You know me.'' Sasuke said and Naruto conceded as the raven haired shinobi never really needed much even with the two living together. Very minimalistic.

Yasaka and Kunou made to move before him. The vixen was clothed in a yellow kimono that was open at her shoulders and Naruto fought to keep his eyes on her face.. or at least above her chest. ''Please be careful and return soon.'' She surprised him as she gently pressed her lips to his.

''I- no, _we _will, Yasaka-chan.'' Her cheeks gained a rosy hue from the suffix. He then crouched, Kuroka standing on her own two feet as he was before Kunou. He reached into his pocket while motioning for her to hold her hand out as Yasaka looked on.

Naruto placed his closed hand over hers before opening it and letting the object fall into her smaller hands.

''...Naruto.'' Sasuke mumbled upon seeing what it was he had given her.

''A gift for you Kunou-chan. It's the necklace of the first Hokage, a very important person where Sasuke and I are from. It was given to me and now I give it to you. Keep good care of it as it's said to be worth.. I think Tsunade said around three mountains of gold if I were to sell it.'' He missed the way Yasaka and Kuroka's eyes threatened to pop out of their skulls at that information.

''A-Are you sure Naruto-kun?'' Yasaka asked as that was a lot of money.

''Yes, I want her to have it. I even tweaked it a bit; Kunou, channel a bit of chakra towards it.''

Nodding, the young girl complied as she put up a face of concentration that adorable as the crystal gem began to glow gold. Kunou's own eyes widened for a second before closing as a warm feeling spread through her.

''Thank you!'' Kunou flung her arms around his neck before whispering a single word that caused a warmth to surge through him as well.

''You're welcome Kunou.'' He kissed her on her cheek before standing back up and sent Ophis a nod.

A portal formed in the air behind them as Sasuke was the first to enter. Naruto sent the mother daughter pair a wave accompanied by a warm smile before together with Kuroka he followed after his friend.

Once they had left Yasaka and Kunou were the only ones left standing for Ophis had gone somewhere as well. For a brief moment Yasaka felt rather lonely which was broken when she felt her daughter hold her hand, the necklace that Naruto had given her was in between their hands. And remembering what Naruto had told her daughter, Yasaka too channeled a small amount of her chakra to said necklace and immediately felt like he was right there with them and embracing her.

''Let's head home musume.''

* * *

End chapter


End file.
